Hyungnim
by RainKim
Summary: Yang Jungkook inginkan hanyalah pengakuan. Balasan serupa atas kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk Hyungnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa selama ini ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang ia inginkan. TaeKook/VKook. BL. Chap3 Up
1. Prolog

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Murid tingkat dua di Bangtan Senior High School. Pemuda bersurai raven dengan gigi seri bak kelinci yang akan nampak saat ia tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat amat manis.

Tak ada hal yang istimewa darinya, selain karena ia masuk ke dalam jajaran siswa yang cerdas di sekolah. Jeon Jungkook hidup dengan sederhana. Bersama Ayah dan juga kakak lelaki yang amat di sayanginya.

Kakak lelakinya, yang sayangnya tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyungnim**

 **.**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu telah beranjak petang ketika Jungkook usai dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Berjalan kaki menjadi pilihan, karena bus yang biasa ia tumpangi tak kunjung datang meski ia telah menunggu selama setengah jam. Cukup melelahkan, jika mengingat jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidaklah dekat. Namun Jungkook menikmati perjalanannya, sebab udara di penghujung musim semi sore itu lumayan bersahabat.

Senyum Jungkook mengembang ketika halaman rumahnya sudah terlihat. Sedikit menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya, pemuda Jeon lekas mempercepat laju langkahnya. Namun, baru memasuki setengah pelataran rumah, Jungkook terkesiap dan memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya sesak dan ia kesulitan mengais udara.

Asmanya kumat.

Buru-buru ia meraih ransel yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanan. Membuka dan mengaduk isinya sembarang. Setelah mendapat apa yang di cari, ia segera mendekatkan benda itu ke mulutnya namun tak berfungsi.

"Sial! Kenapa habis- hahh- disaat begini?" rutuknya sambil menggenggam erat inhaler di tangan kanannya.

Sementara dadanya kian sesak, Jungkook akhirnya ambruk dan terduduk di tanah. Meremat dadanya sambil memandang nanar pintu depan rumahnya yang tertutup rapat, berharap Ayah atau mungkin kakaknya membuka pintu dan mendapatinya yang tengah bernapas dengan payah.

Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba berjongkok di sisi kanannya, membuat Jungkook tersentak. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati raut datar sang kakak yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Merepotkan seperti biasa, huh?" kalimat dingin yang terlontar dari bilah bibir kakaknya yang bernada rendah menghantarkan remasan kuat yang kian membuat dada Jungkook nyeri.

" _H-Hyungnim..._ " cicit Jungkook pelan. Ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan pandangannya kian memburam. Ia pikir, kakaknya itu akan meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan rumah, Namun secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terangkat dalam gendongan sang kakak.

Jungkook tersentak, tentu saja. Dengan ragu, ia mencoba melingkarkan lengannya ke leher yang lebih tua. Ketika merasa tak mendapat penolakan, ia kemudian mulai memberanikan diri menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, menghirup dengan payah aroma sang kakak yang menguar dari perpotongan lehernya.

 _Sekali ini saja_. Bisik Jungkook dalam hati.

Ia mengingat baik-baik aroma maskulin itu dalam benaknya. Karena kesempatan untuk bisa sedekat ini dengan kakaknya merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Jungkook bisa dengan jelas merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kakak. Begitu terasa nyaman dalam pelukannya, jika seandainya saja sifat sang kakak juga bisa sehangat suhu tubuhnya.

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari manik kembar Jungkook yang sehitam jelaga. Kehangatan itu menghantarkan rasa sesak yang lain di dadanya.

' _Hyungnim... kapan kau akan menyayangiku dan menganggap aku ada?'_

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di kamar Jungkook dan tubuh lemah pemuda Jeon di baringkan ke kasur.

"Dimana?" kalimat singkat yang di utarakan kakaknya sedikit membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Tapi, ia segera menyadari maksudnya ketika melihat bola mata indah sang kakak mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Jungkook segera menunjuk laci kecil di meja belajarnya yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur.

Sang kakak yang tanggap segera membuka laci yang di tunjuk. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan inhaler cadangan yang Jungkook simpan di tempat itu.

Alih-alih memberikannya pada Jungkook, sang kakak justru langsung memposisikan benda itu di depan mulut Jungkook, membantunya menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan dalam. Sebelah tangan sang kakak kemudian merayap ke tengkuknya, sedikit memijit dan mengusap pelan.

Napas Jungkook perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Dadanya juga tak lagi sesak seperti sebelumnya. Dan ketika pandangannya kembali fokus seperti semula, ia mendapati kedua hazel kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang berbeda. Ada sebersit rasa cemas campur lega di sana, meskipun tatapannya masih tajam seperti biasa. Entahlah, Jungkook sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidurlah. Lain kali ingat kondisimu dan jangan memaksakan diri." Teguran itu beriringan dengan lepasnya semua kontak fisik antara mereka. Sang kakak hendak bangkit dan meninggalkannya, namun entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Jungkook segera meraih jemari kakaknya. Menahan yang lebih tua untuk beranjak.

"Sebentar saja. Ku mohon, _hyungnim_..." bisik Jungkook parau. Kelopak matanya sayu, terasa berat untuk di buka.

Sang kakak bergeming untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Jungkook merasakan pergerakan di samping ranjangnya -pertanda bahwa kakaknya kembali duduk di sana.

Jemari sang kakak masih ia genggam erat-erat. Samar-samar, ia merasakan usapan halus di pucuk kepalanya. Juga bisikan selembut beledu yang menghantarkannya jatuh terlelap.

"Tidurlah Jungkook-ah... Maafkan _Hyung_..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N :

Hai... saya dateng dgn epep baru... ini cma prolog aja sih... sekedar pingin tahu kira2 Readers-san tertarik atau ngga...

Well... Ada yg bisa nebak 'Hyungnim' ini siapa? Kkk...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hyungnim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jungkook terbangun, hari sudah gelap dan ia hanya sendirian di kamar. Well, ia juga tak begitu mengharapkan jika kakaknya itu sudi menemaninya sepanjang malam.

That's too good to be true, right?

Jungkook berdecak ketika menyadari bahwa ia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri lalu turun untuk makan malam yang sudah sangat terlambat.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Jungkook keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan lebih segar sesudah mandi. Menengok sebentar ke arah ruang tengah yang sepi, langkahnya kemudian mengarah ke dapur.

Jungkook tersentak saat ia mendapati sosok kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di depan wastafel, sedang mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malamnya sendiri.

"Uh... Hyungnim?" Panggil Jungkook pelan. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya terpaku sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci tanpa menoleh ataupun membalas panggilan Jungkook.

 _Sudah biasa_. Batin Jungkook miris lalu tertunduk.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi."

Suara rendah itu membuat Jungkook kembali mendongak. Sang kakak masih membelakanginya, tapi ia yakin suara itu memang milik kakaknya, bukan sekedar imajinasinya saja.

Terdiam, Jungkook tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia tak pernah sekalipun terlibat percakapan yang akrab dengan sang kakak.

"Hanya ada ramyun. Abeoji baru akan pulang lusa. Masak sendiri jika kau lapar. Aku selesai." Kalimat itu berakhir dengan sang kakak yang berbalik, mengeringkan tangan kemudian berjalan melewati Jungkook yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arahnya.

Jungkook tersentak. Ia baru teringat sesuatu dan buru-buru mengejar langkah sang kakak.

"Hyungnim!" panggilnya ketika sang kakak hendak masuk ke kamarnya. Jungkook tak berani mendekat. Hanya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang.

Langkah kakaknya pun terhenti, tapi pemuda itu masih enggan untuk sekedar berbalik.

"Untuk yang tadi sore... umm... terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan, Hyungnim."

Jungkook berucap begitu tulus sambil memandang punggung tegap sang kakak. Berharap kakaknya akan berbalik dan memberi satu senyuman tipis pertanda bahwa ia tak keberatan akan hal itu. Tapi, yang Jungkook dapati justru punggung sang kakak yang hilang di balik pintu kamar yang kemudian di tutup, tanpa satupun jawaban.

Ia menatap nanar pintu kamar sang kakak kemudian tergugu. Perasaan sedih yang familiar mulai membungkus relung hatinya.

' _Aku menyayangimu, Hyungnim... tak bisakah kau menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu?'_

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah ketika pintu depan rumahnya di ketuk siang itu. Ini hari minggu dan hanya ada ia dan sang kakak di rumah karena Ayahnya belum kembali dari tugas di luar kota. Sedikit enggan, Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Demi untuk mendapati senyum lebar Park Jimin -sahabat kakaknya di universitas- di depan rumahnya.

"Oh, Hai Jungkookie. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jimin ramah.

Jungkook membalas sapaan Jimin dengan senyum lebar, "Jiminie Hyung, apa kabar? Kenapa jarang berkunjung kesini lagi?" ia mempersilahkan Pemuda Park itu masuk kemudian.

"Kau tahu lah, Kook. Kesibukan Mahasiswa. Lagipula minggu kemarin aku harus pulang ke Busan karena ada urusan." Jelas Jimin, ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu di sebelah Jungkook. "Ah, apa Hyungmu ada di rumah?"

Senyum lebar Jungkook perlahan terkikis menjadi segurat senyum tipis.

"Hyungnim ada di kamarnya. Sejak pagi tidak keluar, bahkan untuk sarapan. Jiminie Hyung masuk saja ke dalam."

Jimin memperhatikan perubahan wajah Jingkook dalam diam, sebelum mengelus puncak kepala yang lebih muda kemudian bingkas dari sofa.

"Baiklah, Hyung akan kesana. Boleh Hyung minta kirimkan minum dan snack juga?" Jimin berucap jenaka, membuat Jungkook akhirnya kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu."

Dan dengan itu, Jimin berlalu dari ruang tengah menuju kamar sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Pemuda Park langsung saja masuk dan menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah berbaring di kasur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan.

"Yo! Tae. Ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu itu, eh?"

Yang di tanya hanya berdecak malas dan melirik Jimin dari ekor matanya.

"Berisik, Jim. Mau apa kemari?" Jawabnya cuek.

Jimin terkikik dan duduk persis di sebelah Taehyung.

"Ayolah kawan. Tidakkah kau merindukan sahabatmu yang tampan ini setelah seminggu lamanya tak bertemu?"

Taehyung mengernyit jijik. Melemparkan bantal yang jadi alas tidurnya hingga telak mengenai wajah Jimin. "Eww... kau menjijikkan, dasar Bantet."

Jimin tergelak dan menangkis serangan Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Well, sejujurnya aku juga sedikit merindukan _adik_ mu, si Jeon manis itu."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia sudah bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Dia kelihatan semakin manis, kau tahu. Ku rasa aku mulai terta-"

"Jim, hentikan."

Peringatan Taehyung yang memotong ucapannya kembali membuat Jimin tergelak. "Dasar _incest_." Ejek pemuda Park itu.

Taehyung melotot, "Enak saja, Aku bukan-" Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Ia menatap sadis ke arah Jimin, "Kau menyuruhnya kemari?" tudingnya sinis.

Yang di balas dengan cengiran polos khas Jimin, "Hanya minta di bawakan minum dan beberapa snack." Jawabnya enteng.

"Brengsek kau." Umpat Taehyung lalu bangkit dari kasur. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, di sana sudah ada Jungkook yang berdiri kikuk dengan nampan di kedua tangan.

"Hyungnim... ini ku bawakan minuman dan snack. U-untuk Hyungnim dan Jiminie Hyung." Jungkook berkata gugup. Terlebih karena Taehyung yang menatapnya seolah sedang menahan kesal karena sesuatu.

Nampan di tangannya telah berpindah ke tangan Taehyung.

"Sudah. Kembali ke kamarmu. Atau ruang tamu. Terserah. Jangan ganggu kami."

Lalu pintu kembali di tutup.

Jungkook meringis. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan gejolak nyeri di dada setiap kali mendapat bentuk penolakan dari sang kakak. Tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah, karena memaksa hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin parah.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Jimin menatap jengah Taehyung yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

"Kau masih saja bersikap begitu padanya, Tae? Astaga. Kapan kau mau move on?!" Jimin berujar sarkastik.

Taehyung memegang nampan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya kembali memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Memastikan jika Jungkook telah pergi dari sana, kemudian menutupnya lagi dan membalas perkataan Jimin.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Jim."

"Tidak punya pilihan?" Jimin membeo. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap Taehyung. "Kau selalu punya pilihan, Bodoh. Terima kenyataan dengan hati lapang. Lupakan semuanya dan buatlah lagi kenangan yang baru, _sama seperti Jungkookmu_ itu."

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa, Jimin. Tidak semudah itu. Kau pikir untuk apa aku tetap mempertahankan marga _Kim_ di depan namaku?"

Jimin menghela napas, "Karena kau ingin mempertahankan apa yang ada di hatimu, _walau kenyataan sudah berjungkir balik di hadapanmu._ " Ucapnya kemudian.

"That's it." Taehyung terkekeh miris. Ia berjalan mendekati Jimin, meletakkan nampan di meja nakas lalu duduk di lantai, bersandar pada ranjang.

Jimin menatap Taehyung di bawahnya, memainkan surai oranye Pemuda itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu dan Jungkook, Bodoh. Lihat bocah itu. Meskipun banyak hal yang berubah namun Jungkook tetap sama. Ia masih tetap menyayangimu. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Tapi rasanya berbeda, Jim. Segalanya tidak lagi sama."

Taehyung memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan Jimin di surai oranye nya.

"Dimatanya _,_ aku bukanlah _Kim Taehyung,_ melainkan _Hyungnimnya._ "

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyerah?"

Kata-kata Jimin membuat Taehyung membuka matanya. Ia menatap pemuda Park yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jika hidup sebagai Hyungnimnya membuatmu merasa tersiksa, kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan mengatakan semua padanya?"

"Dan melihatnya kembali _hancur_ _seperti dulu_? Tidak Jimin."

Taehyung menggeleng dan menepis tangan Jimin di kepalanya. Ia lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Sementara Jimin tak lagi berkata-kata. Hanya memandang Taehyung dalam diam. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Rasanya keputusan apapun yang di ambil hanya akan berakhir menyakiti, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung itu sendiri.

"Aku menyayanginya, Jim. Aku rela hancur asalkan Jungkook baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu, Tae. Aku tahu..."

.

.

.

Jimin baru keluar dari kamar Taehyung ketika hari sudah hampir malam. Pemuda itu menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hai, Kookie."

"Oh, Hyung. Sudah akan pulang? Tidak ikut makan malam bersama dulu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan dan tugas kuliah yang harus di selesaikan malam ini. Mungkin lain kali?"

Jungkook mengangguk imut dan Jimin tak tahan untuk tak mengelus surai raven yang lebih muda.

"Kau adik yang menggemaskan! Kalau boleh, aku ingin membawamu pulang dan menjadikanmu adikku saja. Tapi _Hyung_ mu itu pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya." Jimin berceloteh sambil menjawil gemas pipi Jungkook. Membuat si empunya tergelak kemudian terkekeh masam.

"Benarkah seperti itu, Hyung? Aku rasa Hyungnim bahkan sama sekali tak akan keberatan."

"Nah, si idiot itu hanya tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya." Jimin kembali mengelus kepala Jungkook sayang.

Mereka terdiam kemudian. Jungkook masih menikmati usapan Jimin di kepalanya. Keduanya memang cukup akrab. Jimin bilang mereka bertiga -Jimin, Jungkook, dan Hyungnimnya- adalah teman dekat. Tapi sayangnya, Jungkook lupa. Sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ia jadi lupa dengan sebagian masa lalunya dan sikap Hyungnya juga mulai berubah semenjak itu. Membuat Jungkook kadang berandai-andai. Bisakah ia kembali lagi ke masa lalu dan mengulang semuanya?

"Hyung pulang dulu ne, Cookies. Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Nde. Hati-hati di jalan, Hyungie." Balas Jungkook kemudian.

Jimin tersenyum, mengusak sekali lagi rambut Jungkook memudian berbalik dan menghilang dari dapur.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jungkook mendengar pintu terbuka dan ia melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar. Kakaknya itu mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam yang melapisi kaos oblong warna putih. Di padu dengan jeans dan sepatu boots yang sewarna dengan jaketnya. _Helmet full face_ merah tertenteng di tangan kanannya dan Jungkook buru-buru menghampiri sang kakak sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari pintu.

"Hyungnim, mau kemana? Tidak ikut makan malam?" panggil Jungkook ketika ia sudah berada beberapa langkah di belakang Taehyung.

Yang di panggil menoleh sekilas. "Ada urusan. Tak usah menungguku. Aku akan menginap di rumah Hoseok Hyung." Lalu Taehyung membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Jungkook tak mengatakan apapun lagi bahkan sampai ia mendengar suara motor sport Taehyung yang perlahan menghilang di kejauhan.

Selalu seperti ini.

Ketika Ayah mereka mendapat tugas di luar kota -yang mengharuskan mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja di rumah- Taehyung pasti akan sering keluar rumah, tidak pulang atau sekedar mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Tak pernah mau berada dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook. Seolah selalu berusaha menghindarinya.

"Aku kesepian, Hyung. Aku benci sendirian." Bisiknya lirih pada angin malam.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah, Tae-ya."

Jung Hoseok mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sejak 30 menit terakhir. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan cafe nya sebentar lagi akan tutup.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil menumpukan wajahnya di meja, "Aku tidak bisa pulang, Hyung."

Hoseok berdecak. "Apanya yang tidak bisa? Kau hanya tinggal menaiki motor sportmu. Menyalakan mesinnya lalu kau akan dibawa sampai ke rumah."

Yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukan itu maksudnya, Hobi Hyung."

"Lantas?"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Kau tahu kan, Aboeji tidak ada di rumah. Aku tidak bisa berduaan saja dengan Jungkook, Hyung. Aku takut."

Hoseok yang sejak tadi berada di balik meja kasir, di seberang meja yang Taehyung duduki mendengus.

"Apa yang perlu kau takuti, heum? Jungkook itu kan tidak makan orang?"

"Aku serius, Hyung!"

Hoseok terkekeh melihat Taehyung bersungut-sungut. Ia mengitari meja kasir kemudian duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kau masih takut dengan perasaanmu sendiri, begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri setiap melihatnya, Hyung. Aku sudah bertahan selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa tidak kuat lagi. Otteokhae, Hyung?" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang dilipat di meja. Suaranya terdengar begitu frustasi.

Hoseok mendesah prihatin. Tangannya terangkat mengelus surai Taehyung yang berantakan.

"Kau menyayangi Jungkook, aku benar?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan perasaanmu. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau menyayanginya. Aku yakin Jungkook juga menyayangimu, terlepas dari statusmu sebagai Hyungnimnya."

"Tapi rasa sayang yang aku punya berbeda, Hyung. Jungkook pasti tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia akan tertekan. Bagaimana jika ia kembali seperti dulu? Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya seperti itu..."

"Sshh... kau terlalu banyak berpikir, bodoh." Hoseok sedikit menarik helai oranye Taehyung gemas.

"Dengar, Taehyung. Apa selama ini kau tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Jungkook setiap kali kau bersikap dingin dan mengabaikannya? Aku memang jarang bertemu dengan bocah itu, tapi saat aku beberapa kali melihatnya ketika menatapmu, aku bisa merasakan ada kerinduan di balik tatapannya. Perasaan yang mendamba. Dia begitu ingin kau menyayanginya, Tae."

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Memperhatikan Hoseok yang masih bicara.

"Jika Jungkook sebegitu inginnya kau untuk menyayanginya, menurutmu apa ia akan menolak jika tahu kau juga punya rasa yang sama? Kau hanya perlu menunjukkannya. Buat ia mengerti dan menerimanya secara perlahan-lahan. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya jika tidak mencobanya lebih dulu, Taehyung."

"Menurutmu begitu, Hyung?"

Hoseok mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Jadi, sekarang angkat bokongmu dan pulanglah ke rumah."

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Tae. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Jungkook yang sendirian di rumah? Berani bertaruh, ia pasti sedang menunggumu pulang sekarang."

Taehyung masih menatap ragu ke arah Heseok, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu kembali menghela napas.

"Kau percaya takdir, bukan? Mungkin kau merasa nasib mempermainkan hidupmu dan juga perasaanmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tapi, bukan berarti sesuatu yang indah tidak menantimu di ujungnya. Kau hanya perlu untuk terus berjalan. Dan, dengarkan kata hatimu. Yakinlah."

.

.

.

Taehyung mematikan mesin motornya di ujung jalan, lalu mendorongnya sampai masuk garasi. Setelah itu ia bergegas masuk ke rumah menggunakan kunci cadangan yang selalu Jungkook simpan di bawah vas besar di samping pintu depan.

Saat masuk, lampu ruang tengah sudah mati. Jadi, Taehyung berpikir kalau Jungkook mungkin saja sudah tidur di kamar dan tidak menunggunya -seperti yang Hoseok bilang tadi. Tapi, dugaan Taehyung salah ketika ia melewati sofa panjang dan menemukan Jungkook yang tertidur dengan posisi tak nyaman di sana. Mungkin bocah itu ketiduran saat menunggunya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Taehyung mendekat dan berlutut di depan Jungkook. Meski dalam keadaan remang, ia masih bisa melihat mata Jungkook yang sembab. Membuat dadanya sesak karena rasa bersalah.

Jungkook pasti menangis karena ulahnya, lagi.

Jemarinya kemudian terangkat, mengelus pipi Jungkook yang tirus. Ada jejak air mata yang mengering disana.

"Kau tahu, Kook-ah. Aku merindukanmu hingga nyaris gila. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, mencium keningmu, mengelus kepalamu, lalu kau akan merengek padaku. Seperti dulu..."

Ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar di tulang pipi Jungkook yang menonjol. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati.

"Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku memendam perasaan ini padamu selama bertahun-tahun. Kau begitu dekat namun terasa jauh. Kau ada di depanku tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Itu semua karena aku takut Kookie-ya..."

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Setetes air mata turun dari hazelnya yang menatap Jungkook putus asa.

"Aku takut jika mendengar _bukan namaku_ lah yang akan kau sebut. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau kau sudah tidak ingat lagi siapa aku."

Taehyung beranjak hanya untuk membenarkan posisi tidur Jungkook, kemudian ikut berbaring di sisinya. Memeluk Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ku mohon ingat aku, Jungkook-ah. Ingat aku sebagai _TaeTae Hyungmu._ Ingat aku sebagai lelaki yang _jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita masih kecil dulu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N :

Pendek ya? Iya saya tau kok...

Fic ini kayaknya ga bakal berumur panjang(?)... saya ga pinter bikin konflik yang belibet dalam sebuah fanfic... jadi kemungkinan 1 atau 2 chap lg selesai.

Adakah yang bingung dengan alur cerita ini? Tenang nanti akan saya jelasin kok di chap depan.

Buat yg kemaren nebak 'Hyungnim' ini Tae, selamat! Kalian dapat kolor pink polkadot punya Tae /tebarkolor/plak

Uh, dan buat yg nebak kalo ini incest... disini udh ketebak juga donk ya... maaf jika ga sesuai harapan kalian /bow

Yuk main tebak2an lagi... kira2 siapakah Tae sebenarnya? Kekeke...


	3. Chapter 2

**Hyungnim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Italic**_ **: Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Busan, Tahun 2003**_

 _Sore itu, lapangan terlihat ramai oleh anak-anak sekolah dasar yang bermain sepak bola. Seorang bocah berambut coklat yang merupakan kapten tim begitu semangat menggiring bola untuk menembus gawang lawan._

" _Taehyung, sebelah sini!"_

 _Seorang rekannya memanggil di sudut dekat gawang. Bocah tinggi dengan surai yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Taehyung mengangguk, memberikan operan yang di terima dengan baik oleh bocah itu sebelum kemudian melakukan tendangan dan mencetak skor._

 _Pertandingan usai dengan Tim Taehyung yang menjadi pemenang._

" _Hyung!" suara anak kecil terdengar dari pinggir lapangan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemuk dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan. Bocah itu tersenyum riang kepada anak bersurai coklat yang tadi menerima operan dari Taehyung._

" _Adikmu?" Tanya Taehyung pada kawannya yang di balas anggukan cepat. Anak lelaki itu kemudian menghampiri adiknya dan Taehyung mengikuti dari belakang._

" _Kenapa kemari, eum?" Tanya anak lelaki itu. Ia mengusak pelan surai hitam adiknya._

 _Sang adik tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja menjemput Wonu Hyung. Ayo hyung kita pulang." Jawabnya ceria._

 _Bocah yang di panggil Wonu terkekeh gemas dan kembali mengusak kepala adiknya._

 _Taehyung yang tertarik melihat interaksi kakak beradik itu kemudian mendekat. "Hallo, adiknya Jeon Wonwoo. Aku temannya Wonwoo. Siapa namamu, adik manis?" sapanya riang sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya._

 _Yang di tanya menunduk takut. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Wonwoo sambil menggamit ujung kaos hyungnya._

" _Aigoo, tak usah takut begitu. Hyung ini teman kakakmu. Kami seumuran, delapan tahun. berapa umurmu?" Taehyung tak ingin menyerah. Ia berjongkok dan masih memasang senyuman ke arah bocah itu._

" _Hyung?" Bocah itu mendongak dan menatap Wonwoo, seolah bertanya apakah ia boleh memperkenalkan dirinya atau tidak. Dan ketika Wonwoo mengangguk sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya, bocah itu ragu-ragu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kemudian menatap Taehyung._

" _Umm... namaku Kookie, Jungkookie. Umurku lima tahun. Salam kenal, Hyung."_

 _Senyum Taehyung melebar ketika mendengar bocah itu akhirnya mau memperkenalkan diri. "Wah... manisnya..." ia berujar sambil menjawil gemas pipi tembam Jungkook._

" _Nah, Jungkookie, aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Panggil aku Taetae Hyung, ne. Salam kenal."_

.

.

.

 _Sejak hari itu, Taehyung jadi sering datang ke rumah Wonwoo. Mengajak temannya itu tanding bola atau sekedar berusaha mengajak Jungkook bermain._

" _Kookie, sedang menggambar apa?" Taehyung bertanya saat melihat Jungkook tengah asik menggambar dengan crayon warna warni di ruang tengah. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai._

" _ini?" Jungkook menunjuk gambarnya yang telah jadi. "Kookie menggambar orang. Ini Appa, Wonu Hyung, Kookie dan juga Eomma yang sudah ada di surga." Jawabnya ceria sambil menunjuk satu persatu gambarnya._

" _Wah, gambar Kookie bagus." Puji Taehyung dan mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Tapi, kenapa tidak ada gambar Taetae Hyung nya?"_

 _Jungkook mengerut dan menatap Taehyung bingung. "Taetae Hyung mau Kookie gambar juga?"_

" _Tentu." Taehyung mengangguk. "Bukankah Taetae Hyung ini Hyung Kookie juga?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk imut. "Ne, Taetae Hyung juga. Kookie gambar Taetae Hyung disini, ne?" lalu bocah itu kembali mencorat-coret crayonnya di atas kertas yang sama._

" _Taehyung."_

 _Seorang pria paruh baya memanggil dari depan pintu. Ayahnya Taehyung._

" _Papa, ada apa?" ia bingkas dan menghampiri sang papa._

 _Tuan Kim segera menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung ketika bocah itu sampai di depannya._

" _Sudah saatnya kembali ke Daegu, kawan. Liburan musim panasmu sudah hampir selesai."_

 _Raut wajah Taehyung berubah murung. Ia lupa kalau kedatangannya ke Busan hanya untuk berlibur, sekaligus mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya yang memang tinggal di sini. "Apa harus sekarang juga, Papa?"_

 _Tuan Kim yang menyadari kesedihan Taehyung langsung mengelus bahu putranya itu. Ia tahu sang anak baru saja mendapat teman dan juga 'adik' baru di sini. "Jangan sedih begitu. Kau masih bisa mengunjungi Wonwoo dan Kookie saat liburan selanjutnya."_

 _Bujukan itu sedikit berhasil membuat Taehyung tersenyum._

" _Nah, sekarang ayo kita pamit pada keluarga Jeon."_

 _Taehyung segera berlari ke dalam dan kembali duduk, kali ini di depan Jungkook yang hampir selesai menggambar wajahnya. "Kookie, Taetae Hyung pamit pulang yah. Hyung harus kembali ke Daegu sekarang."_

 _Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Taehyung dengan bola mata bulatnya yang berkilat bingung. "Daegu? Apa itu jauh dari rumah Halmeoni Kim, Hyung?"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum dan mengacak surai kelam Jungkook. "iya, jauh sekali. Tapi, Hyung janji akan sering berkunjung ke sini jika liburan nanti. Asal Kookie jangan lupakan Hyung, yah?"_

" _Um!" Jungkook mengangguk semangat hingga surainya bergerak-gerak pelan. "Yaksok?" ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung disambut Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang._

" _Ne, Yaksokhae."_

 _Dan hari itu Jungkook melepas kepulangan Taehyung sambil melambai semangat hingga mobil yang Taehyung naiki menghilang di persimpangan jalan._

.

.

.

 _ **Busan, Tahun 2011**_

 _Delapan tahun, dan selama itu juga Taehyung tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke Busan. Kehidupannya berubah drastis sejak ia kembali ke Daegu. Dimulai dari perceraian kedua orang tuanya, yang membuat ia harus tinggal berdua saja dengan sang Mama. Sekolah yang terasa lebih memuakkan dari biasanya dan juga sang Mama yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Membuat Taehyung menjadi tumpuan di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Lalu puncaknya tiga bulan lalu, ketika sang mama akhirnya meninggal, dunia Taehyung serasa runtuh seketika. Dan di sinilah Taehyung sekarang, kembali ke Busan, berniat untuk tinggal dengan Kakek dan Neneknya karena ia tak tahan hidup sebatang kara di Daegu sana._

 _Tapi di balik itu semua, Taehyung tidak lupa dengan bocah lima tahun yang ia temui delapan tahun silam, bersama segenap janji yang mereka ucapkan di hari perpisahan. Membuat Taehyung sibuk bergumul dengan kecamuk pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan._

 _Apakah Jungkook marah karena ia tak menepati janjinya?_

 _Atau mungkinkah Jungkook sudah melupakannya?_

 _Dan pikiran-pikiran itu terus membayang di kepala Taehyung hingga ia sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Jeon. Baru saja ia membuka pagar kayu di depan halaman rumah, ia sudah mendengar pekikan dan suara ribut di sudut halaman._

" _Kemari kau, dasar Park Jimin bantet!"_

 _Seruan itu kian terdengar ketika Taehyung memasuki pekarangan. Di sana ia melihat dua anak usia belasan tengah bergumul dan bertengkar. Satu bocah berpipi chubby tengah menindih tubuh bocah lain yang telungkup di tanah._

 _Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. Ada apa ini?_

 _Bocah yang telungkup dan di tindih kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan menyadari keberadaannya._

" _Hei kau yang di sana, cepat tolong aku! Kau tidak lihat kelinci gendut ini hampir meremukkan tulang-tulangku?" pekik pemuda itu sambil menggapai-gapai tangannya ke arah Taehyung._

 _Sementara bocah yang menindihnya menatap nyalang ke arah pemuda di bawahnya. "Gendut kau bilang? Siapa yang kau panggil kelinci gendut, hah?! Apa matamu sudah katarak? Akan ku congkel bola matamu sekalian biar kau tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan benar!" ia menyalak sambil memiting tangan pemuda di bawahnya. Menghasilkan pekikan horor yang memekakan telinga._

 _Taehyung meringis. Astaga, mereka itu apa-apaan sih?_

 _Belum sempat Taehyung melerai, seorang pemuda lain dari arah belakangnya datang terburu-buru dan menghampiri dua bocah yang tengah bertengkar itu._

" _Astaga Jungkookie, kenapa kau menindih Jimin begitu sih?" tanya pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Taehyung, sambil menarik bocah yang ia panggil Jungkookie agar bangkit dari tubuh temannya, lalu menjawil telinga bocah itu._

" _Ah! Ah! Sakit, Hyung. Kenapa malah menjewer telingaku?" sungut Jungkook tak terima. Sementara Jimin bangkit sambil memegangi pinggangnya kemudian bernapas lega._

" _Ya Ampun, Wonwoo-ya. Untung kau cepat datang. Kalau tidak mungkin kelinci galakmu ini sudah mencongkel bola mataku."_

 _Jungkook yang mendengar itu melotot tak terima dan hendak kembali menyerang Jimin, tapi Wonwoo lebih sigap menahan pergerakannya._

" _Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini..."_

" _Jimin yang mulai, Hyung! Dia terus saja menggangguku sejak tadi." Adu Jungkook pada abangnya._

" _Hyung Kook, Hyung. Aku ini lebih tua TIGA tahun darimu." Koreksi Jimin dengan menekankan kata tiga dalam kalimatnya._

 _Jungkook mendengus, "Masa bodoh, kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku."_

" _A-apa? Aish, bocah ini!"_

" _Hentikan kalian berdua! Ya ampun..." Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya frustasi, kemudian pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Taehyung yang berdiri canggung beberapa meter di depannya. Menyaksikan perdebatan mereka bertiga._

" _Eh, kau? Nugu?" Wonwoo bertanya. Dan itu sukses membuat dua orang yang lain ikut mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah yang sama._

 _Dan ketika sepasang mata bulat sekelam malam memandang Taehyung penuh atensi, jantung Taehyung berdebar kencang penuh antisipasi. Kira-kira reaksi apa yang akan Jungkook berikan padanya nanti?_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kikuk. Berjalan lebih dekat ke arah tiga pemuda lain kemudian memperkenalkan diri._

" _Uh, Kalian pasti Wonwoo dan Jungkook kan? Juga temannya," ia melirik dan tersenyum sekilas ke arah Jimin. "Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Apa kalian masih ingat aku?"_

 _Wonwoo dan Jungkook nampak berpikir. Namun tak sampai semenit, Wonwoo langsung memekik seolah teringat. "Ah! Kau Kim Taehyung cucunya Haraboji Kim? Kim Taehyung, bocah Daegu yang itu?" Wonwoo bertanya memastikan dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan anggukan serta senyum lebar._

 _Sementara Jungkook masih terlihat berpikir. "Kim Taehyung? Siapa?" bisiknya menatap Taehyung bingung._

 _Wonwoo segera mendekat dan merangkul bahu Taehyung. "Astaga Kookie, masa' kau tidak ingat dia? Kim Taehyung, alien yang wajahnya selalu kau gambar di buku gambarmu. Taetae Hyungmu yang itu."_

 _Sepersekian detik selanjutnya manik kembar Jungkook membola, ia sepertinya sudah ingat._

" _Oh, Aku tidak ingat jelas, Hyung." Jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi seingatku, dulu memang ada seseorang yang berjanji akan berkunjung kesini setiap libur sekolah, tapi nyatanya orang itu tak pernah muncul lagi sampai sekarang. Dan itu kurang lebih sudah... berapa?" Jungkook mengangkat jari-jarinya, menghitung. "Delapan tahun!" ujarnya sinis dan melotot galak ke arah Taehyung._

 _Yang di pelototi meringis kecut, "Maafkan Hyung, Kookie-ya." Tapi Jungkook malah membuang muka sambil cemberut._

 _Wonwoo terkekeh, "Nah, jangan di pikirkan Taehyung-ah. Jungkook hanya merajuk karena Hyung kesayangannya lama sekali tak datang berkunjung." Ujarnya, bermaksud menggoda adiknya itu._

" _Wonwoo benar. Beberapa kali setiap main kesini, aku sering dengar Jungkook merengek seperti 'kapan Taetae hyung datang?' atau 'Taetae hyung kenapa lama sekali?' atau seperti 'Aku kangen Taetae Hyung' begitu." Jimin menimpali sambil menirukan kata-kata Jungkook._

 _Yang di goda memicing sadis dengan pipi merona, "Hyung!" protesnya kesal. Tapi, Wonwoo dan Jimin malah tergelak karena reaksi yang Jungkook berikan menurut mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Aish, kalian menyebalkan!" bocah itu berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan kaki di hentakkan. Sementara Wonwoo dan Jimin semakin tergelak._

" _Jangan di ambil hati Taehyung-ah. Kau hanya harus mendekatinya lagi. Jungkook memang sudah berhenti menanyakanmu sejak lima tahun terakhir, tapi dia pasti masih menunggu kau datang kemari." Wonwoo berucap dan menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung._

" _Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku Jimin. Jika kau adalah teman Wonwoo dan Jungkook, berarti kau temanku juga mulai sekarang." Jimin menyela sambil nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum lebar yang sama. "Ne, Jimin-ah. Aku Taehyung, mari berteman."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Busan, Tahun 2013**_

 _Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah menghabiskan waktu senja di pinggir pantai yang lumayan dekat dengan rumah Nenek Kim. Angin laut berhembus cukup kuat dan udara lumayan dingin karena sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur. Taehyung sebenarnya merasa enggan, tapi kekasih manisnya itu terus saja merengek ingin ke pantai dengan dalih melihat sunset berdua dengannya._

 _Kekasih?_

 _Yap, Jeon Jungkook sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung. Tepatnya sejak satu tahun lalu, setelah Taehyung berjuang tak kenal lelah untuk mendapatkan maaf dan juga hati Jungkook lagi, sekaligus mendapatkan restu dari temannya yang merangkap sebagai kakak Jungkook, Jeon Wonwoo._

" _Hyung-ah!"_

 _Teriakan Jungkook di kejauhan meyentak lamunan Taehyung. Kekasihnya itu tengah menghadap ke arahnya, membelakangi bias senja karena matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ujung sana. Angin laut yang berhembus memainkan surai kelam Jungkook dengan manja, membuat pemuda Jeon terlihat semakin mempesona di matanya._

" _Taetae Hyung, ayo ke sini. Sebentar lagi mataharinya terbenam." Ia memanggil dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh dan segera bangkit untuk menghampiri kekasih imutnya itu._

 _Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama menghadap ke arah laut. Sesekali ombak membelai kaki-kaki mereka yang telanjang tanpa sepatu. Dingin, tapi terasa begitu menyejukkan._

" _indahnya..." Jungkook bergumam pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Taehyung._

" _Kau ini. Rumahmu kan juga cukup dekat dengan pantai. Kenapa seolah-olah kau baru saja melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini?" yang lebih tua berujar sambil menjawil pipi yang lebih muda._

" _Memang sudah sering." Aku Jungkook, ia menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Taehyung kemudian, "Tapi, menyaksikannya berdua dengan Hyung seperti ini adalah baru pertama kali."_

 _Taehyung balas tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Jungkook lebih dekat. Dan Jungkook tanpa menunggu lama langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung, dengan tangan kanan yang memeluk pinggang pemuda Kim._

" _Aku masih tidak percaya kita akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih." Bisik Jingkook dan menyamankan posisinya di dekapan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Jungkook. Memeluk sang kekasih semakin erat. "Hm... aku juga masih tidak percaya kalau kau melupakanku waktu itu. Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar lupa padaku, Kook-ah?"_

 _Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Aku masih kecil waktu itu, Hyung. Dan yah, ingatanku memang sedikit buruk." Ia mendongak dan menatap Taehyung. "Lagipula kau banyak berubah dari yang terakhir aku ingat, terutama rambutmu ini." Tangan kirinya terangkat, memainkan surai Taehyung yang kini berwarna lilac._

" _Kau tahu, Hyung? Kau semakin tampan." Bisik Jungkook kemudian._

 _Taehyung terkekeh, mengusak kening dan ujung hidungnya ke pelipis Jungkook._

" _Tapi, serius Kook-ah. Bagaimana bila nanti sewaktu-waktu kau melupakan Hyung lagi?"_

 _Alis Jungkook mengerut bingung, "Memangnya Hyung akan pergi jauh lagi setelah ini?" nada suaranya terdengar tak suka._

 _Taehyung buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, sayang. Hanya saja siapa yang tahu ingatan payahmu itu sanggup menyimpan sosok tampanku ini di kepalamu atau tidak?" ia berkata sambil kembali mengusak keningnya di kepala Jungkook gemas, membuat Pemuda Jeon itu tergelak._

" _Hyung tenang saja. Meskipun ingatanku payah, tapi hatiku yang mencintai Hyung ini takkan mungkin melupakan Taetae hyung begitu saja."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum. "Aigoo, apa Jungkookie sedang mencoba merayu Hyung, eum?" ia menaik turunkan alisnya kemudian._

" _Aku tidak."_

" _Aih, kau begitu menggemaskan. Hyung jadi ingin 'memakan'mu."_

 _Jungkook kembali tergelak. "Enak saja, aku ini masih di bawah umur, Hyung!"_

" _Hm? Kalau begitu Hyung akan menunggu sampai Jungkookie cukup umur kemudian menggigit Jungkookie sepuasnya, tanpa ampun." Mata Taehyung berkilat antusias saat mengatakannya. Membuat Jungkook melepas rangkulan pemuda itu dan mundur perlahan, sambil memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya._

" _Kalau begitu cobalah jika kau bisa, dasar Taetae Hyung Mesum!" ia menjulurkan lidah, lalu lari sambil terbahak meninggalkan Taehyung yang terperangah._

" _Kau menantangku? Hei, kemari kau kelinci kecil! Akan ku gigit dan ku lumat habis pipi gembilmu itu." Serunya kemudian ikut lari mengejar Jungkook._

 _Mereka lalu tertawa-tawa sambil berlarian di bibir pantai. Bermain cipratan air dengan backgroud sunset yang kemerahan._

 _Terlihat begitu bahagia dan sempurna bersama._

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerang pelan, ketika sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah gorden jendela mengusik tidur lelapnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk kemudian menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, seingatnya semalam ia tertidur di sofa karena lelah menangis sambil menunggu Kakaknya pulang. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia bisa berada di kamar?

Memutuskan untuk tak berpikir lebih jauh, Jungkook akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Mungkin saja semalam Ayahnya pulang lalu memindahkan ia ke kamar, begitu pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook telah rapi dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Rumahnya terlihat sepi seperti biasa, tapi Jungkook bisa mendengar suara aktifitas memasak di dapur. Ia kira itu Ayahnya yang sedang membuat sarapan tapi ternyata bukan. Itu Hyungnimnya.

"Uh, Hyungnim. Selamat pagi." Sapa nya kikuk. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan, menghadap Taehyung yang tengah berkutat di kompor. Dari baunya Jungkook bisa menebak jika yang sedang di buat oleh hyungnya adalah pancake.

"Hn. Selamat pagi."

Jungkook sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban pelan itu. Hyungnimnya menjawab sapaannya? Well, itu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Taehyung berbalik dan membawa sepiring pancake yang sudah matang di tangannya. Jungkook kira Hyungnya itu hanya akan memasak sarapan untuk dirinya saja, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jadi Jungkook sudah akan bangkit dari kursi untuk membuat sarapan sendiri, tepat ketika sepiring pancake itu kemudian di sodorkan padanya, membuat gerakan Jungkook terhenti.

"U-untukku?" jawabnya terbata. Nyaris tak percaya.

"Hm. Aku sudah sarapan." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan juga binar di matanya. Hyungnimnya membuatkan ia sarapan? Tuhan, apakah Jungkook tengah bermimpi sekarang?

Ia buru-buru meraih piring itu kemudian kembali duduk. Wangi pancake yag sudah di balur madu menembus indra penciuman Jungkook.

Lalu, sepintas ingatan membuat Jungkook takut-takut kembali membuka suara, "Hyungnim, itu... apa Appa sudah pulang?"

Taehyung yang tengah mencuci piring kotor bekas sarapannya tadi terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Belum, Mungkin siang nanti baru sampai."

Sesuatu dalam dada Jungkook berdesir saat mendengarnya. Ayahnya belum pulang? Lalu siapa yang memindahkannya ke kamar semalam?

Ia menatap punggung Hyungnya dalam-dalam, begitu ingin bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Tapi urung ia lakukan, karena takut Hyungnya akan marah dan kembali mendiamkannya.

Taehyung kemudian berbalik dan mengeringkan tangan. Lalu menatap arloji biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Habiskan sarapanmu lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berangkat. Sudah terlambat."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menunduk ketika Taehyung berjalan hendak melewatinya. Ia pikir Hyungnya akan berlalu begitu saja, tapi sebuah usapan halus di kepalanya membuat Jungkook mematung seketika. Hanya tiga detik saja, lalu usapan itu sudah tak lagi terasa.

Apa yang barusan itu nyata?

Secepat kilat ia menolehkan kepala, hanya untuk melihat punggung hyungnya berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Jungkook menyentuh kepalanya, lalu menatap sepiring pancake yang belum tersentuh di depannya. Dadanya terasa sesak luar biasa. Tapi itu bukanlah sesak yang biasanya ia rasakan, melainkan perasaan baru yang membuncah. Perasaan bahagia.

Ia meraba dadanya yang berdesir dan berdetak tak karuan. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua maniknya yang berkaca-kaca ketika ia kembali memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

Seseorang yang memindahkannya ke kamar tadi malam, sepiring pancake untuk sarapan dan usapan singkat di kepala.

" _ **Wonu Hyung...**_ " bisiknya pelan. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat ketika nama itu kembali terucap dari bibirnya.

Air mata akhirnya tumpah. Namun senyuman di bibirnya terlihat semakin melebar.

Tuhan, bolehkah Jungkook berharap jika Hyungnimnya sudah mulai mau membuka hati untuk menyayanginya?

Jungkook kembali menatap piring pancake di depannya, mulai memotong kemudian melahapnya. Rasanya sedikit gosong dan terlalu manis, tapi Jungkook suka. Itu adalah pancake terenak yang pernah Jungkook makan, karena itu buatan Hyungnya.

Ia melahap pancake dengan senyum dan juga air mata yang tak juga sirna. Jungkook bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Holla~~~

Sebagian masa lalu mereka udah saya ungkap di chapter ini. Semoga itu menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan ga bikin Readers-san tambah bingung yah... kekeke...


	4. chapter : 3

Taehyung tiba di rumah saat hari sudah petang, padahal mata kuliahnya hari ini hanya ada dua. Sengaja ia nongkrong dulu di cafe Hoseok sampai sore sembari menunggu abeojinya pulang lebih dulu, agar ia tak perlu lagi berduaan saja dengan Jungkook di rumah.

"Aku pulang." Taehyung berujar lirih saat masuk dan mendapati rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Jungkook mungkin sedang berada di kamar dan Ia hampir saja menghela napas kecewa karena mengira sang Ayah belum pulang, kalau saja ia tak mendapati sepatu pantofel yang biasa dipakai ayahnya itu berada di rak sepatu, yang berarti sang ayah sudah tiba di rumah sore itu.

Tubuh berbalut bomber putihnya ia hempaskan ke sofa. Baru sejenak memejamkan mata, Taehyung tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Pama- abeoji, kau mengagetkanku." Taehyung buru-buru meralat ucapannya dan melihat sekitar, syukurlah tidak ada Jungkook di sana.

Tuan Jeon tersenyum melihat gelagat Taehyung, lalu ikut duduk di samping sang putra. "Jungkook sedang di rumah Yungyeom untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Jelasnya, ia menepuk pelan paha kanan Taehyung kemudian. "sudah lebih tiga tahun, kau masih saja belum terbiasa memanggilku Appa, Tae?"

Yang di tanya menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Paman."

"Nah, jangan begitu. Paman mengerti. Kau jadi begini juga karena Paman kan, Taehyung."

"Bukan begitu, Paman." Sergah Taehyung. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan manik hazelnya dengan onyx yang serupa dengan milik Jungkook. "Aku melakukan semua ini karena keputusanku sendiri. Aku terlalu menyayangi Jungkook hingga tidak mampu menyangkal semuanya waktu itu."

Mengangguk, Tuan Jeon tersenyum setelahnya, "Kau benar. Kita berdua terlalu menyayangi Jungkookie, sehingga menciptakan kebohongan seperti ini." Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menghela napas dan merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "kau tahu, Taehyung-ah? Paman sekalipun tidak pernah menyalahkan Jungkook atas apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Paman meyakini itu sebagai takdir yang harus diterima oleh putra sulung Paman, tapi Jungkook-" mata tua Tuan Jeon mulai berkaca-kaca. Satu tarikan napas ia ambil sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jungkook begitu terpukul dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sehingga situasinya menjadi seperti ini."

Taehyung hanya diam, tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Sejujurnya, ini adalah topik yang sensitif. Baik ia maupun Tuan Jeon jarang sekali mengungkitnya ke permukaan. Terlebih jika ada Jungkook. Mereka hanya belum siap jika Jungkook mendengar semuanya.

Pemuda Kim ikut menyandarkan kepalanya kemudian menutup mata. Sekelebat memori tentang masa lalu mulai terbayang di ingatannya. Satu persatu bermunculan, bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak pernah usai.

"Maafkan Paman, Taehyung-ah. Paman janji akan memperbaiki segalanya..."

.

.

.

 **Hyungnim**

.

 **A TaeKook FanFiction by Rain**

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Busan, Tahun 2013**

Seperti biasa, sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, Jungkook, Taehyung dan Wonwoo akan mengambil rute melalui lintasan kereta api. Taehyung dan Wonwoo memang sekelas, sementara Jungkook yang notabene dua tingkat di bawah mereka selalu setia menunggu sang kakak dan kekasih tercinta agar bisa pulang bersama-sama.

Jungkook selalu senang berjalan di sisi rel kereta. Di sampingnya, Wonwoo sesekali meledek atau mendorong Jungkook main-main agar pijakannya oleng, lalu mereka akan tertawa bersama. Sementara Taehyung berjalan agak belakang sambil memperhatikan tingkah kakak beradik itu. Taehyung tahu sedekat apa hubungan mereka. Jungkook itu sejak kecil memang selalu menempeli Wonwoo, bahkan setelah remaja dan berpacaran dengan Taehyung pun, sifat manja Jungkook pada abangnya tak berkurang sama sekali. Sedikit cemburu sih, tapi bukan berarti ia keberatan, kan?

"Yah, Kookie-ya kembalikan."

Lamunan Taehyung buyar ketika mendengar suara Wonwoo dan melihat Jungkook yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Jungkook kemudian bersembunyi di belakang Taehyung. Wonwoo hanya berdecak dan ikut menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini, eum?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengelus lengan Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jeon yang lebih muda nyengir lebar, ia menunjukkan ponsel hitam di tangannya yang merupakan milik Wonwoo. "Lihat, Wonu Hyung ternyata punya pacar. Coba kau lihat hyung, isi pesannya romantis sekali." Ia terkikik dan menghindar ketika Wonwoo mencoba meraih ponsel di tangannya, menggunakan tubuh Taehyung yang notabene lebih kecil sebagai tameng. "Hmm... ayo kita lihat siapa nama kekasih Wonu Hyung. Kim Min- ah! Hyuuungg...!!"

Wonwoo berhasil merebut kembali ponselnya sebelum Jungkook selesai membaca, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentil dahi Jungkook pelan. "Dasar bocah nakal."

Jungkook bersungut-sungut lalu mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Taehyung yang melihat itu terkekeh, kemudian ikut mengusap dahi Jungkook dan memberikan kecupan singkat yang dibalas pelukan erat dari sang kekasih setelahnya.

"Tapi benar kan Wonu Hyung punya pacar? Pantas saja belakangan ini hyung sering mengacuhkanku. Hyung menyebalkan kalau sedang punya pacar."

Taehyung semakin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungkook, terlebih ketika ia melihat Wonwoo memutar bola mata sambil mencebik, persis seperti adiknya. "Seperti kau tidak saja." Jawab Wonwoo sambil membuang muka.

"Loh? Aku? Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kedua onyxnya membulat dan mengerjap lucu, membuat Taehyung tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya gemas. "aigoo... aegi neomu kyeowo..." ucapnya jahil sambil menarik-narik pipi kanan Jungkook. Tentu si empunya langsung protes dan menepis jari-jari Taehyung. "Hiihh, Hyung apa sih?!" tapi tetap tak mau melepas pelukannya di pinggang Taehyung.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu pura-pura mendengus, "Lihat. Kau sendiri selalu mengabaikan Hyung setiap kali sudah berduaan dengan Taehyung. Hyung mah apa sih, Kook. Cuma obat nyamuk." Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bengong.

"Eiiyy... Wonu hyung kok alay, sih Hyung?"

Taehyung tertawa, mengusak helaian arang Jungkook gemas. "Sana susul. Wonu Hyungmu ngambek tuh."

Ragu-ragu Jungkook mengangguk dan melepaskan lingkaran lengannya lalu berlari kecil menyusul Wonwoo. "Wonu Hyuungg... tungguuu..." ia menarik lengan kanan Wonwoo kemudian bergelayut manja di bahu sang kakak. "Jangan marah, ne. Kookie sayang Wonu Hyung, ehehehe..."

Wonwoo yang tak tahan lagi berpura-pura segera mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang tengah nyengir lucu ke arahnya, "Aigoo... aegi neomu kyeowo..." katanya meniru ucapan Taehyung tadi.

"Hiihh... Hyung menyebalkan!" Jungkook segera menepis dan mendorong Wonwoo, sehingga Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di tengah rel. Mereka kemudian tertawa, tapi tawa mereka perlahan pudar ketika mendengar suara klakson kereta api dari kejauhan.

"Ada kereta, ayo bangun Hyung." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terduduk. Tepat ketika Wonwoo hendak berdiri dan menyingkir dari rel, lintasan rel bergeser dan menjepit kaki kananya. "Kook, kaki hyung... tersangkut." Wonwoo berkata panik.

"Hyung jangan bercanda!" Jungkook menarik tangan Wonwoo, tapi tubuh pemuda itu enggan bergeser dari tengah rel.

"Hyung serius, Kook. Kaki kanan hyung tersangkut." Wonwoo mencoba menarik kakinya agar lepas dari rel, tapi tak bisa. Sementara dari kejauhan, kereta mulai nampak di depan mereka. Persis di jalur dimana Wonwoo berada.

Jungkook mulai panik. Ia ikut menarik kaki kanan Wonwoo. "Taetae Hyung!!" pekiknya memanggil Taehyung yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Kook? Wonwoo-ya?" Taehyung segera membantu kakak beradik tersebut sementara Jungkook mulai terisak. "Cepat, Hyung. Keretanya..." ia menatap panik bergantian kaki Hyungnya dan juga kereta yang semakin mendekat. Suara gaung klaksonnya terdengar seperti melodi kematian bagi Jungkook.

"Tidak bisa." Ucap Wonwoo. Ia jatuh bersimpuh, pergelangan kakinya sudah berdarah. "Tidak bisa lepas. Taehyung, bawa Jungkook menjauh dari sini!"

"A-apa?! Yang benar saja!"

"Tidak mau! Wonu Hyung!" Jungkook berontak dan kembali menarik Wonwoo agar berdiri, namun itu malah membuat Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan.

"Tak apa, Jungkook-ah. Sana cepat pergi. Bilang pada Appa, Hyung tidak bisa pulang ke rumah." Wonwoo mengusap pelan pipi kiri Jungkook yang tadi ia cubit. Onyxnya yang berembun kemudian berlabuh pada Taehyung yang masih membeku. "Taehyung-ah, tolong jaga Jungkookie untukku."

Taehyung mengangguk kaku, sedangkan Jungkook justru semakin histeris. Ia berontak dalam dekapan Taehyung yang menyeretnya menjauh.

"Lepas, Tae Hyung! Lepaskan aku! Wonu hyung!" Jungkook meronta dan memukuli Taehyung tapi pemuda Kim tak peduli. Mereka baru saja menjauh sekitar satu meter dan dalam sekejapan mata, kereta api melintas menabrak tubuh Wonwoo yang masih bersimpuh menatap mereka dengan seulas senyum pedih dan air mata yang membasahi pipi.

Tubuh Jungkook menegang kaku menyaksikan detik sang kakak meregang nyawa. Rontaannya berhenti dan pupil matanya melebar ngeri. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah pucat pasi. Ia bahkan diam mematung ketika Jungkook pelan berjalan mendekat ke lintasan rel yang kini penuh dengan cipratan darah dan potongan daging.

Darah dan daging Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonu- Hy-ung..." ucap Jungkook terbata. Ia bersimpuh di sisi rel, dimana beberapa organ dalam tubuh dan potongan danging bercecer dan terburai. Jemarinya yang bergetar meraih seonggok daging penuh darah yang ternyata adalah potongan jari.

Jari jemari milik Wonu hyungnya, yang beberapa saat lalu mengusap sayang belah pipinya.

Napas Jungkook memburu. Maniknya melebar dengan pupil yang mengecil. "Ti-dak... Wo-nu- a- aa- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Taehyung masih saja terisak dipelukan Tuan Jeon. Sesaat setelah Jungkook histeris dan Taehyung yang kebingungan menenangkan pemuda itu, para warga yang melihat segera menghubungi Tuan Jeon dan membawa Jungkook ke rumah Sakit.

Sudah hampir satu jam. Teriakan histeris Jungkook di dalam ruang rawat juga sudah tak lagi terdengar, tapi Dokter yang menangani Jungkook belum juga keluar memberi kabar tentang kondisinya.

"Paman, maafkan aku..." Taehyung mencicit parau. Berulang kali ia terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama, dan Tuan Jeon hanya bisa mengusap bahu gemetar Taehyung dan berbisik 'Tak apa.' Meskipun bathinnya sendiri pedih karena baru saja kehilangan anak sulungnya dan melihat si bungsu yang terguncang parah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang Dokter keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Jungkook. Tuan Jeon maupun Taehyung segera menghampiri Dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana Jungkook, Dokter?" Tuan Jeon yang bertanya, sedangkan Taehyung masih terseguk menatap sang Dokter dengan mata sembab.

Dokter bermarga Jung itu menghela napas, "Jungkook sedang dalam pengaruh obat penenang sekarang. Tuan Jeon, bisakah kita bicara di ruangan saya?"

Tuan Jeon mengangguk kemudian beralih menatap Taehyung. "Taehyung-ah, bisa kau temani Jungkookie sebentar di dalam sementara Paman dan Dokter Jung bicara?"

Pelan, Taehyung mengangguk dan memasuki ruang rawat Jungkook bersamaan dengan Tuan Jeon yang mengikuti Dokter Jung pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Depresi?" Tuan Jeon bertanya setengah tak percaya.

Dokter Jung menghela napas, "Yah, bisa dikatakaan begitu. Seperti yang anda ketahui, Jungkook mengalami shock berat karena menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa kakaknya. Anda sendiri berkata jika hubungan Jungkook dan kakaknya sangat dekat, bukan?"

Tuan Jeon mengangguk lemah.

"Itulah yang membuat mentalnya terguncang. Rasa sedih karena kehilangan, trauma terhadap kejadian yang mengerikan, rasa bersalah dan tertekan yang berlebihan."

Kepala Tuan Jeon semakin menunduk dalam. "Tapi, Jungkook masih bisa disembuhkan, kan Dokter?"

"Peluang itu masih ada Tuan Jeon. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putra anda."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung tangan Jungkook yang tak terpasang selang infus. Wajah kekasihnya yang terlelap terlihat begitu damai. Berbeda sekali dengan kondisi Jungkook beberapa jam lalu. Kacau dan berantakan dan menyedihkan. Hati Taehyung sungguh sakit melihatnya.

"Jungkookie, maafkan Hyung..." bisiknya lirih. Dikecupnya punggung tangan itu hati-hati.

Kelopak mata Jungkook mulai bergerak-gerak. Tak lama kemudian sepasang onyxnya terlihat. Tadinya Taehyung pikir, Jungkook akan kembali mengamuk dan menjerit. Tapi tidak, bocah itu hanya bergeming menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir. "Wonu hyung..." bisiknya lirih.

Taehyung segera bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Jungkookie... sayang... hei, Hyung disini..."

Manik hitam Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung. Pandangannya yang begitu hampa terasa mengiris hati pemuda Kim. "Wonu Hyung..." lirihnya lagi.

Air mata ikut mengalir dari hazel kembar milik Taehyung. Sungguh, hatinya perih mendengar bisikan Jungkook yang begitu pilu. Di raihnya tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam dekapan. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan. Taehyung ingin berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi pemuda itu sendiri tahu, bahwa semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Lama kelamaan Jungkook mulai memberontak. Ia mencakar dan menggigit bahu Taehyung sambil berteriak. Jarum infusnya bahkan sudah terlepas dan darahnya tercecer di sprei dan lantai. Namun Taehyung tetap enggan melepas pelukannya.

"AARRGGHHH!! WONU HYUNG... hiks... MATI... PEMBUNUH...AKU PEMBUNUH."

Taehyung menggeleng dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Tidak Jungkookie, kau bukan pembunuh..."

"HAHAHA... pembunuh... aku... pembunuh..." Jungkook tertawa namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali meraung dan menangis, "WONU HYUNG MATI... HIKS... MATIIII..."

Air mata Taehyung semakin deras mengalir. Ia tidak peduli pukulan-pukulan Jungkook yang menyakiti tubuhnya, ia terus mengurung tubuh pemuda itu dalam dekapannya, "Jungkookie... hyung mohon jangan begini..." usapan lembut di belakang kepala terus ia berikan dan lambat laun Jungkook kembali tenang.

"Wonu Hyung..." kini Jungkook merintih, terseguk meraik mengenaskan. Tubuhnya tergolek lemah dalam pelukan Taehyung dan tak ada yang bisa pemuda Kim lakukan selain mendekap sang kekasih lebih erat lagi.

"Hyung disini, Kookie... masih ada Hyung disini..."

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur bersprei biru dongker miliknya. Pembicaraannya dengan Tuan Jeon entah kenapa membuatnya lelah. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Tuan Jeon untuk makan malam di luar, bersama dengan Jungkook yang pulang beberapa saat setelah mereka berbincang tentunya. Taehyung lebih memilih untuk melipir ke kamar. Mengabaikan senyum manis dan juga tatapan mendamba sang adik yangnditujukan padanya.

Taehyung hanya ingin tidur. Berharap dapat bermimpi indah, dimana ia dan Jungkook bisa bersama dan hidup bahagia tanpa ada hal buruk yang membayangi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Busan, Tahun 2013**

Hening adalah hal pertama yang Taehyung dapati ketika memasuki kamar Jungkook di rawat. Malam ini adalah malam akhir tahun dan Taehyung berniat untuk mengajak Jungkook melihat kembang api di halaman rumah sakit.

Kondisi Jungkook sendiri memang sudah berangsur membaik. Pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi mengamuk atau tiba-tiba histeris. Hanya lebih sering diam melamun atau menatap kosong ke satu titik. Meski belum bisa dikatakan sembuh dan harus menjalani serangkaian terapi karena kejiwaannya yang masih belum stabil, Taehyung dan Tuan Jeon optimis kalau Jungkook mereka akan segera kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang Taehyung pikirkan.

Sebelum ia melihat pintu balkon kamar rawat Jungkook terbuka dan pemuda Jeon tersebut tengah berdiri di atas pembatas.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak berteriak panik dan bicara selembut mungkin, agar si Jeon muda tidak terlejut atau bahkan nekat melompat.

Jungkook lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Ada binar di sepasang bola mata gelapnya, binar yang entah mengapa justru membuat Taehyung takut. "Taetae Hyung. Lihat, ada Wonu hyung." Katanya kemudian sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat. Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja maroon, dilapisi coat coklat itu perlahan mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, "Jungkookie... diam disana, oke? Jangan bergerak."

Yang lebih muda terkikik senang, "Andwae! Ingin menyusul Wonu hyung ke bawah."

Taehyung menggeleng gusar, "Tidak Kook, jangan lakukan itu, 'kay? Kesini, pegang tangan Hyung." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sambil terus bergerak maju.

"Hyung diam disitu! Diam! Diam!" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung dengan wajah garang. Ia mulai bergerak semakin kepinggir dan membuat pemuda Kim semakin panik.

Taehyung berhenti dan mengangkat tangan sebatas dada, tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke, hyung diam. Tapi, Jungkookie kemari, ne? Ayo turun. Pegang tangan, Hyung." Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha berkata selembut mungkin sambil tersenyum, meskipun jantungnya saat ini tengah bertalu-talu.

"Turun?" Jungkook membeo, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. "Turun ke bawah?" ia menunjuk lantai yang Taehyung pijak.

Senyum Taehyung mengembang, "Ya, ke bawah sini. Ayo, Jungkook-ah. Raih tangan Hyung."

Jungkook membalikan badannya menghadap Taehyung dan senyum pemuda Kim semakin lebar. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bersiap meraih Jungkook ke dalam pelukan, sebelum kemudian senyumnya pudar ketika mendengar Jungkook berbisik.

"Aku mau terbang saja. Nanti Wonu hyung yang menangkapku di bawah." Persekian detik setelahnya, Jungkook merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping dan melempar senyum jenaka ke arah Taehyung, "Sampai bertemu di bawah, Taetae Hyung." Kemudian menghempaskan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke belakang.

Terjun bebas dari lantai tiga rumah sakit.

Napas Taehyung tercekat. Pupilnya membulat ngeri melihat tubuh Jungkook melayang mengikuti arah gravitasi. Detik setelahnya kerongkongannya serasa terbakar ketika pita suaranya berteriak keras memanggil nama sang kekasih.

"JUNGKOOOKK!!!!"

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

Taehyung terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak... Jungkook-ah... jangan melompat... pegang tangan Hyung... jangan lompat." racaunya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Pintu kamarnya lalu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Jungkook yang membawa plastik makanan di tangan kanannya, "Hyungnim?"

Kedua alis pemuda Jeon berkerut, ketika melihat tidur hyungnya yang tak nyenyak. Terlebih ia mendengar sayup namanya di sebut dalam tidur sang kakak. Ragu-ragu, Jungkook mendekat. Meletakan plastik makanan yang dibawanya di nakas kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Hy-Hyungnim...?" ia menyentuh lengan kanan Taehyung hati-hati.

Tapi, aksi itu justru membuat Taehyung tersentak bangun dan terduduk dengan napas yang memburu, membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hyungnim... gwaenchana?" Jungkook mencoba memanggil lagi karena sepertinya tatapan Taehyung belum fokus. Tepat ketika manik hazel Taehyung bersibobrok dengan onyx miliknya, Jungkook bisa melihat jika kedua mata Hyungnya bergetar dan berlinang.

"Jungkook-ah?" bisik Taehyung rendah. Nada suaranya terdengar tak percaya, seolah ia masih berada dalam mimpinya.

"Ya, Hyungnim... ini aku." Jungkook menjawab ragu dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk. Taehyung menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang begitu erat, seakan-akan jika ia melonggarkannya sedikit saja, Jungkook akan lepas kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jungkook bingung, tentu saja. Ia sempat berusaha berontak, tapi urung saat Taehyung menyelipkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook. Si Jeon terpaku, ketika merasakan hembus napas hangat Taehyung yang tersendat-sendat, diiringi deguk lirih dan juga bahunya yang basah.

Taehyung menangis...

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang membuat Hyungnimnya yang dingin dan acuh begitu terlihat rapuh dan hancur seperti ini. Tapi, satu yang Jungkook pahami. Hatinya begitu sakit, saat isak tangis Taehyung terdengar seperti merintih seiring cengkramannya pada punggung kemeja putih Jungkook yang mengerat. Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak melingkupi tubuh Taehyung yang gemetar. Mengusap punggungnya konstan dan berbisik merdu di telinganya.

"Tak apa, Hyungnim... itu hanya mimpi... aku disini... aku disini..."

.

.

.

Jungkook baru tidur jam dua pagi. Ia membiarkan Taehyung menangis dalam pelukannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan setelah tenang, pemuda Kim itu kembali tertidur seperti bayi. Sempat terbersit dipikiran Jungkook untuk tidur di kamar Taehyung saja malam ini, tapi ia takut jika Taehyung akan marah jika melihatnya tertidur disana besok pagi, mengingat sikap Hyungnya itu sering sekali berubah-ubah belakangan ini.

Dan benar saja. Esoknya Taehyung sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa. Seolah-olah kejadian ia yang menangis sambil memeluk Jungkook itu tak pernah ada, meskipun mata sembab Taehyung adalah buktinya. Terus terang Jungkook sendiri masih penasaran. Tapi, ia tidak mau menanyakan hal-hal yang bergelayut di kepalanya itu pada sang Hyung. Biarlah ia pura-pura tak peduli. Toh, ia bisa menanyakan itu pada Appanya nanti.

"Hei, anak-anak. Apa liburan besok kalian berdua sudah punya acara?" Tuan Jeon membuka percakapan di meja makan pagi itu. Jungkook menjawab 'tidak' sementara Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan sarapannya. Helai oranye nya sebagian jatuh menutupi matanya yang masih sembab.

Tuan Jeon tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan liburan keluarga? Bukankah sudah lama sekali kita tidak berlibur bersama?"

Yang paling muda mengangguk tertarik, "Boleh saja. Memangnya Appa ingin mengajak kami liburan kemana?"

"Bukan ke tempat yang jauh. Hanya saja-" Tuan Jeon sedikit melirik ke arah Taehyung yang masih tertunduk, seperti tak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka. "-bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke Busan. Sudah lama kita tak berkunjung ke kampung halaman. Bukan begitu, **Wonwoo**?"

Taehyung refleks langsung mengangkat wajahnya, "Kita akan kemana?" ia bertanya, memastikan jika pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Kita akan ke Busan. Kampung halaman kita."

Jika Jungkook menatap Tuan Jeon dengan raut bingung yang kentara, Taehyung justru menatap Tuan Jeon seolah tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda." Ucapnya tanpa peduli soal kesopanan.

Sementara Jungkook masih belum mengerti, apalagi ketika ia melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang mengeras, "Busan? Memangnya kita pernah tinggal di Busan sebelumnya?"

"Iya, Jungkook. Dulu kita bertiga pernah tinggal-"

"Aku tidak setuju!" Taehyung berdiri dan menyela begitu saja ucapan Tuan Jeon, "Kita tidak akan pernah berlibur kesana."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook, dan ia langsung menyesalinya ketika tatapan tajam Taehyung tepat menghujam ke arahnya. "Haruskah kau bertanya? Kita takkan kesana, Jungkook. **_Takkan pernah kembali kesana_**." Tatapan Taehyung lalu bergulir ke arah Tuan Jeon yang masih terdiam. Sorotnya melunak, ia membungkuk dan bergumam, "Aku sudah selesai. Permisi." Kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook dan sang Ayah yang terdiam.

"Appa..." Jungkook menatap Ayahnya, menuntut penjelasan. Tapi, Tuan Jeon hanya mengusak rambutnya lalu tersenyum dan berucap pelan,

"tidak apa-apa, Jungkook-ah. Appa akan bicara pada Hyungmu lagi nanti. Ia pasti akan berubah pikiran. Kita akan tetap pergi ke Busan."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Holla~~ long time no see... /plak/

Lama yah? Iya, maafkan saya yg sudah menelantarkan ff ini sekian lama. Terlalu banyak hal yg terjadi di real life yg bikin saya lelah dan jengah/alesan/plak

Anyway...

Selamat Idul Fitri bagi readers-nim yg merayakan... mohon maaf apabila selama saya berkecimpung di dunia ffn ini, saya punya banyak kesalahan. Baik sebagai penulis maupun sebagai pembaca...

Last...

How about this chap?


End file.
